The Better Half
Intro Peggy becomes unsatisfied with her apartment and with Abe, Don has an eventful weekend with Betty while Megan has problems on the set, Roger has time with his grandson, and Pete begins exploring his options outside the firm. Synopsis The episode opens with Don, Ted and Pete debating a strategy for the Fleischmann's margarine account. They ask Peggy to give her opinion on which idea she thinks is the best. Much to their dissatisfaction, Peggy takes a diplomatic position and says both ideas have merit. A frustrated Don ultimately tells Ted to go with the idea he thinks is the best. At a political fundraiser, Betty stands alone waiting for Henry to return from phone calls he needed to make. She's approached by one of Henry's colleagues who quite directly propositions her for a romantic evening. Henry suddenly steps into the scene, gives his colleague a cold glance, and escorts Betty back into the dining hall. Peggy arrives home; she finds a policeman in the living room and Abe with his arm in a sling. Apparently he was stabbed on the subway. He's reluctant to cooperate with the police officer in identifying the perpetrators. An angry Peggy threatens to sell the apartment and move to a better neighborhood. Don arrives home. At the dinner table, Megan expresses her frustration with her acting duties. Don is clearly preoccupied with the events from his workday. She tells him she has prepared his suitcase for the time he'll be spending with the children at camp. Riding in the limousine on the way home from the fundraiser, Henry expresses his displeasure with Betty's flirtatious advances with his colleague Stuart. He questions Betty, and clearly aroused by the situation, kisses and embraces her. Pete meets with Duck Phillips to test the waters for new employment opportunities. Betty and Bobby are joined by Don at a roadside diner for a family meal on the way to Bobby's camp. Later that evening, Betty and Don share a drink and engage in some conversation. It ends back in Betty's motel room where she and Don make love. Afterward, it's clear that to both of them this was merely a dalliance. The next morning, Don enters the diner to have breakfast and finds Henry and Betty sitting together. After they wish each other a pleasant good morning, Don sits at a table alone. He watches Betty and Henry giggle and enjoy each other's company. Arlene arrives at Megan's apartment to practice some dialogue for the next few days of filming. After a number of drinks and some conversation, she kisses Megan. but her advances are rebuffed. Joan and Bob Benson are preparing to go to the beach when Roger enters unexpectedly. An uncomfortable situation arises which ends with Roger exiting hastily. Roger brings a gift for Joan's son the next day and expresses his desire to be a part of their lives. Joan demurs, claiming Roger is not someone whom she can rely on. In her apartment, Peggy hears people arguing in the street, and she fearfully grabs a bayonet. Abe startles her and she accidentally stabs him in the abdomen. In an ambulance on the way to the hospital, Abe expresses his true feelings about Peggy's profession and essentially breaks up with her. Don arrives back at his apartment. Megan expresses that she is upset because Don seems to be losing interest in their marriage. Don admits as much and is willing to recommit to their relationship. Peggy tells Ted of her break up with Abe in the hope that Ted will pursue a serious romantic relationship with her. Much to Peggy's dismay, he does not. Category:Season 6